


Lie Back and Think of Cybertron

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [38]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>27. Prime; Alpha Trion/Smokescreen - “Trust me, Youngling, better lose those seals with me than with a ‘Con should you ever get captured.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Back and Think of Cybertron

“Trust me, Youngling, better lose those seals with me than with a ‘Con should you ever get captured,” Alpha Trion said, and put a finger under Smokescreen’s chin, admiring the bright blue optics that looked up at him. They were even brighter than usual with shock, and not a little highgrade. 

“I don’t know how---I mean I’ve---” Smokescreen stuttered, his field a riot of emotions, but confusion and embarrassment rose up to the fore. 

“Don’t worry. I will show you, and I will make it feel good. Just lay down and I will take care of you,” he gave his most disarming smile, which only grew as Smokescreen did what he asked. 

He pushed the mech’s legs apart, moving between them he knelt, and nuzzled the still closed panel.

Smokescreen made a squeaking noise, his neck craning to see what Alpha Trion was up to, and squeaked again when the old mech began to lap at the panel with his glossa. The panel became hot, before finally snapping open itself, revealing the still sealed spike and valve. Alpha Trion lapped at that too until they soften, and finally broke. His glossa pushed inside the valve, lapping at the gathered moisture. “You taste delicious.”


End file.
